


An Alpha's Rut

by kathie_raddare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, AlphaLupus!Levi, Basically Porn, Begging, Bestiality, Biting, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Human!Eren, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mates, Omega!Eren, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rut, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scenting, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top!Levi, Wolf!Levi, animalsex, bottom!Eren, eren's a cutie, huge cock, sorry all the grammar's mistakes, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: Levi was never one Alpha who think that’s omegas are made just for sex and should be at home. He could never ever consider keeping Eren away from freedom. Eren, his lovely Eren, was made to fly freely and Levi had no intention to rip this out of him. And Eren loved his Alpha’s husband because of this. He knew Levi would never lock him in a cage or be a possessive asshole. This is, until his alpha went in rut and his instincts take over the usual calm and collect Alpha Lupus.Disclaimer: I do not own Eren Jaeger nor Levi Ackerman. They are a creation of Isayama Hajime and are part of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan series. But I created the plot so, please, respect. This is a fan creation that’s have no intention of gaining money. It's just for fun.  Enjoy!





	An Alpha's Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, guys!! Thank you all for being here, and before anything, please, pay attention at the tags! This fanfic contains animal sex so if you’re not comfortable with it, please, don’t read or don’t leave mean reviews. Also, I'm pretty sure there’s a lot of grammar’s mistakes. That’s because English is not my first language, I'm Brazilian and I just wanted to try to write in English for fun and for practice. So I hope there’s no grotesque mistake, and if there is, please tell me so I can fix it! Well, that’s all. Enjoy my late contribution to Kinktober 2018!!  
> Translation: "Je t’aime, ma belle" = "I love you, my beautiful"; “Merci, mon loup. Je t’aime aussi.” = "Thank you, my wolf. I love you too."

Eren was never one who liked to be caged. He wanted to think of himself as someone as free as a bird and because of it he never had considered to mate with someone if that means loses his freedom. 

That is, until he met Levi Ackerman.

The man was surprisingly short but his tough posture, sharp eyes and dominant presence give away his status as an Alpha. Or better, an Alpha Lupus.

Alpha Lupus were the purest wolf’s bloodline. In this society, Alphas were the high-ranking individuals while Omegas were the lower position. Alphas Lupus, however, were ever higher than Alphas. They were possessive, traditional assholes acting like they were the bests. And Eren, not a usual omega, hated it. He hated been seen as a fragile man who was born to be a housewife. He hated everyone seeing his dynamics and thinking he was just a sex toy who only serve to give pleasure and be breed. 

Just imagine his surprise when Levi Ackerman was anything but a traditional Alpha Lupus. Course, he could be a total bastard with his “I’m better than you” attitude. He was also very rude and blunt and a big antisocial dork who loved sarcasm and shit jokes. But never a possessive or disgusting Alpha who thinks Omegas only purpose was having pups. 

No, Eren lost the count of how many times Levi said that dynamics were bullshit and the way society were organized made no  _fucking_  sense.

And here is Eren. A ring on his wedding finger and a bite on his neck. A bounded omega. Bonded to an Alpha Lupus, the most savage type of Alphas. His husband, his lover, his best friend, his Alpha. The one who was actually in a rut right that second.

Eren pulled the car in the garage and the moment he stepped out, he could smell the familiar scent he loved oh so very much. The familiar fragrance of black tea and wet wood and sweat. He knew, even before he pulled the door open, that his Alphas’s rut came earlier. Eagerly, Eren locked the car and went to the door, breathing in deep before he could open it and be suffocated by the smell demanding submission. 

Years been together and he still felt overwhelmed by the power the strong scent had on him. Their bonding link trembled and Eren felt a shiver warming his body, preparing to pleasure his mate. And the moment he came inside the house, Levi knew he was there.

The raven haired man was seated in the leather black couch, his brows furrowed and a slight pink blush over his cheeks. He was tensed and his whole body seemed like a rock, silent and threatening. 

Before Eren could say he was home, the deep voice resonated through the room.

“You were not here when I looked for you.” He sounded a little bit hurt, like he was feeling lonely because his omega was not there to take care of him, but he also sounded deadly serious.

Eren tried to think on a correct answer, not wanting to enrage or hurt his Alpha’s feelings. He took the time thinking and retired his cost and put the car’s keys on the countertop.

“I told you I was out with my friends tonight after college. We were celebrating Sasha’s Birthday.” Eren whispered, knowing very well that even if it was true, Levi was too out of it to care. That happened before and that is the reason why they had safe words. Even in the heat of his rut, Levi could manage to listen to the words and avoid hurting his lovely one.

“Don’t care, come here.” And, well, there he is.  Eren could feel his inner Omega already purring to be enlaced by the strong arms of his mate.

He had to take another deep breath to try to maintain his already weak legs. He walked slowly, taking small steps under the heavy gaze of his mate. Levi’s hawk eyes followed every single move of the glorious body of his mate, hands twitching to touch the tan skin.

 Eren knew he was being eaten under that gaze. He could feel himself already slicking, preparing to be taken and pulling heavy pheromones to invite the Alpha.  When he came close enough, desperate hands pulled him closer and before he noticed he was already between Levi’s legs. The Alpha remain seated but Eren couldn’t help but feel like he was the smaller one. He actually felt like he was on his knees like a little boy who need punishment after doing naught things.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Eren waited until Levi hold his hips and close his eyes in contemplation, bringing his nose to Eren’s belly only to quickly pull out and knot his brows again.

“You stink.” He almost growled. 

“What?” Eren resisted the urge to check if he was that bad smelling. Maybe he should go take a bath bef-

“You stink like another Alpha. Many others.”

_Oh._

Now Levi was not only serious. He was damn pissed off. His hold tightened in the Omega’s hips, as if he needed the confirmation that his,  _and only his,_  omega was there.

Eren knew there was no reason to be jealous, and he knew Levi knew that too.  Yet, the rut was demanding the Alpha to  _mark, claim, take, fuck_  and  _breed_  his little omega and he was  _not_  going to let that pass, even if all the Alphas friends of Eren were already taken.

“That’s wh-”

“Shut up and on my knees.” Levi cut off and looked at the brunette, who gave a heavy sigh, already feeling the familiar bliss take over his body and slick wet his boxers.

He was going to be punished, wasn’t he?  _Oh, but he couldn’t wait._

Levi only leaned on the couch and spread his legs a little, giving enough space for Eren to lay in his tummy, butt in the air. The boy felt his cheeks grow redder when he was kneeling in the couch and positioning himself on Levi´s lap.

One second after, Levi was all over Eren body, smelling and scent marking his omega while one hand start rubbing against that perfect round ass and the other was grabbing Eren’s hair and keeping his head in place while Levi licked the bounding mark in his neck.

“Gonna wash this disgusting smell of you with my tongue. Gonna lick your beautiful ass and make you my little wasted omega, waiting for me to fill you up with pups.”

With that, Eren let the first moan of the night escape from his lips. He could feel his body warming only because of the Alphas’s hands, his scent, his deep voice saying sweet dirties in his ear while he was nibbling in his nape. He could feel his entire system trying to match the rut and inducing him in a heat too. 

“I bet you’re already wet, huh, omega? The way you’re squirming tell me that.” Levi purred, unbuckling Eren’s jeans with incredible easy and pulling out until his bum was at sight.

Eren had to bite his lower lip when Levi put his hand unceremoniously inside his boxes and press a finger against his hole, chuckling darkly when his finger was coated with slick.

“Told you, huh? Such a desperate omega. I haven’t even started yet.”

Eren’s back arched when Levi insert only the tip of his middle finger and started to play with the already puckering hole.

“You could totally have my entire dick up your ass right now, right Eren? You wouldn’t even complain about not being fully prepared. You’re already made for my dick, uh?”

The brunette tried to muffled a moan when Levi wrapped his free hand around his neck and continued to tease his hole with only slow circular movements. His belly was already trembling, trying to produce as much slick as possibly to be able to take his Alpha’s big cock.

“L-Levi, d-don´t-”

“But you have to understand that this ass is mine, and only  _mine._ ” To emphasized his point, Levi put his entire finger inside Eren in only one go, lips curling in a smirk when the boy cried out, arching his back and pushing his ass against the finger.

But it was only a second. The next moment, Eren was feeling incredible empty, slick running down his thighs. He was in his hands and knees in Levi’s lap, totally willingly to accept everything his Alpha could give.

Even the slap that descending against his bare skin.

Eren yelped in surprise, arching his back again and feeling the heat irradiating to his lower half. The tingling sensation was soothed when the hand was back to caress the assaulted skin.

“How dare you coming home with this  _fucking_  awful odor on this gorgeous tanned skin...” It was not a question and Levi managed to sound pissed yet very much in adoration while worshipping Eren’s bottom.

“I d-didn't know you were in rut and-” The teal emerald eyes one tried, only to be muted by a heavy slap who certainly would leave red bruises in his skin.

“Stop making shit excuses, you little shit, you deserve to be punished, huh?” Levi said, voice dripping with lust and domination. 

Eren was already biting hard his lips, face flushed with the lack of oxygen because of Levi’s hand slightly and carefully choking him. How the man handled to keep his eyes in Eren’s wellbeing while in rut, Eren didn’t know. He was already out of control while clenching in the cushion to hold on when Levi’s hand spanked him.

The omega thanked all the Gods above him for Levi not wanting him to count. He truly didn’t know how many blows were handed to his ass, but he could feel the skin oversensitive already, the pain pricking in his nerves and making him all that more aroused.

“S-sorry...” He whispered softly, trying to concentrate to form real sentences and only wanting to give pleasure to his Alpha. Eren trusted him and he knew he has nothing to be sorry for. But that was kind of a role play and he was more than ready to play with Levi.

“What is this?” The older asked, letting Eren’s neck go and grabbing the boy’s neglected cock to pump lazily. Eren didn’t even have the time to breath in properly until another moan was forced out his mouth.

“S-sorry, L-Levi...” He tried, knowing too well the effect of his begging in the Alpha and trying to have him putting more speed and force in the masturbation.

“I can’t understand it.” Levi give another slap, right in the junction of Eren’s plump bum and full thighs. Eren squirmed and moaned until he finally understood what the raven wanted. “What did you call me?”

The beg formed smoothly, no shame in his words.

“I-I am s-sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean too.” Levi hummed like a high man when his baby apologized.  As a reward, he fastened his pace on Eren’s cock, just like the omega wanted.

“Can you repeat that, babe?” Another blow attacked his bottom and Eren was not sure if he could take this anymore. His eyes were glassy, and his lips were plump and swollen, glistening with saliva.  He was already meeting Levi’s handjob, trying to escape the punishment. 

So, yes, he would repeat and beg as much as Levi wants.

“Sorry, Daddy, so sorry!” Eren cried out, his belly knotting with the need to cum and growing more desperate with the hard squeeze Levi gave him. “P-please, forgive m-me!”

“Why should I forgive you? You were not here when I needed you.” And there it was, the hurt behind his strong voice. He was not spanking Eren anymore. Already satisfied with the redness in the soft skin, he was now leaving butterfly kisses to caresses his lover.

“I-I d-didn't know!” The brunet was desperate, squirming and arching his back, his cock being handed and caressed with his own pre-cum while his legs were messy with slick. That was the only moment Levi really love seeing dirty. “P-please, D-daddy, n-need to cum...hmm...please, please, Daddy, please.”

He continued to beg until Levi snapped and gave him a soft bite in the back, tightening the hold in his penis and growling intimidating.

“Come then, you filthy little omega. Paint your own belly with your own load, slut.”

And then Eren was over the edge, falling in the blissful sensation of his orgasm kicking hard and Levi milking him dry.  He had some beers while out but now he felt totally drunk with pleasure, love and Levi’s aroma.

He would give everything to the man he loves.

Trying to regain composure and maybe a few blows of air, Eren wasn’t even aware of his hands being tied up with a soft fabric against his chest. He was now laying down on the couch, his shirt and pants long gone without he even knowing.

Maybe he had blacked out for a while because of his powerful orgasm?

“Levi?” He called soft and hoarse while blinking cutely when he saw his already shirtless mate grabbing a spreader bar. Eren felt suddenly awake and blushed hard when he recognized the toy. “W-what...?”

Levi looked at him, pupils wide and his eyes almost dark. He was probably in the verge of surrounding to his animalesque instincts but he was still conscious of Eren.

“Color.” Eren returned the look with surprise. After all these years, he still couldn’t believe the man’s self-control. “Give a  _fucking_ color, Eren, I'm dying over here.” 

...Yeah, but he was still in rut. Eren almost chuckled hearing the desperation on his lover’s voice. He answered quickly and with a happy and tired smiled.

“Green.” He could hear Levi whisper a “ _th_ _anks fucking god_ ” under his breath, sweating breaking his skin and his breathing growing more erratic while he tied the stick to Eren’s ankles, keeping his legs open wide. He kissed his ankles, foot and toes making Eren giggle with the tickled. Eyeing the brunet, grey blue eyes full of heat, he tried to keep the already slipping control.

“Remember your safe word?” Eren bit his lips and felt himself falling more in love with the Alpha. Levi always,  _always_ put him first. Even if was random things like choosing what to eat or what movie to watch.

“It’s ocean.” The bright green eyes shined and Eren give a beautiful, oh so  _fucking gorgeous_ smile while tied up, hair messed up, face flushed and a huge amount of trust and love resonating through their bond.

That did it.

When Levi stand next to the couch and practically eats him with the eyes, Eren suddenly felt too self-conscious. His cheeks went redder and he tried unsuccessfully to close his legs and not give him such a show of long tanned legs messed with slick and a puckered hole waiting greedily to take his mate cock.

Levi chuckled seeing his stubborn mate all shy right now and when Eren pouted and averted his gaze for one fucking second, Levi disappeared.

Well, not  _exactly._

Right now, in the middle of their living room, was a huge black wolf with piercing grey-blue eyes. Eren’s mouth fell open.

Seriously?  _Again_ _, Levi??_

_Oh, yeah._ Did he mentioned that Alphas Lupus could also transform into wolfs? Like truly huge wolfs, not the average dog size, but a fucking huge  _monster_ , almost a bear?

Eren wanted to roll his eyes. He would do this, if he wasn’t so _god damn_  excited even if his mate’s fine abs where now a soft black fur. But, of course, this was Eren.

“I’m mean  _really??_ Couldn’t you be just normal _??”_ He tried to complain and the black wolf ruffed in annoyance, getting close to Eren and poking his head across the omega’s divine legs. The boy couldn't get any more embarrassed when his legs were pushed up and a wolf’s head fit in the space propitiated by the spreader.

Eren bite his lips shut in an effort to contain the breathless moan who threatened to get out when he looks in the hungry eyes of his Alpha’s wolf.

He knew he was  _completely fucked_  even before the first lap.

Big paws were in the side of Eren’s full hips while half the wolf’s body was on the couch. Eren didn’t have other option other then just let everything happens and when the rough animal tongue, hot and wet, roam against all his sexual parts, he couldn’t hold back.

A loud and embarrassing scream pop out his mouth, his voice almost gone due to so much pleasure.

Bending his back almost to the point of pain, Eren caved his feet in the wolf’s back, feeling the fluffy fur against his toes, the sex toy making a hard sound while the wet noises filled the room.

“S-shiit!!!  _Oh_  FUCK!  _FuckfuckfuckleVII_ _!!_ ”

The spreader bar and the massive head buried between his legs prevented him of trying to close his legs, and now the brunet was totally useless against the relentless tongue licking his hole hungrily, literally eating him alive. Eren could feel the long tongue pressing against his hole, entering him and making him feel full of strong and wet muscle.

“Ah! Ah! I-I cANT-Ughh holy  _fuck it’s too much_!!Ahhnn!!”

He was screaming so loud, squirming, begging and almost choking on his own saliva that he never noticed his phone ringing inside of his discarded jeans pocket. It was probably Armin wanting to know if he got home safely.

Well it was not like Eren could answer even if he heard the phone ring.  How could he? How could he answer when his Alpha had his tongue buried in him, tongue fucking him till madness while in wolf’s form?

_God, it was so wrong but it fell so fucking good!_

Everything was so intense and he just wanted to come hard again and have Levi’s dick filling him up, stretching him up,  _marking him, breeding him!_

_“_ _Mhmmmm_ _,_ _shiit_ _, please,_ _pleASE_ _OH!”_  He felt the pleasure tears fell, saliva running down his chin and he almost cried of tortured pleasure, grinding his hips on his Alpha’s tongue.

“O-oh b-babe, babe, please- ahh- please let me cum _-oh shit_!! I really really need it s-so badly-ughh”

_Please, Alpha, Please!_ He begged with needed whines through his bonding link and in a second, he was being scrutinized by big eyes and a wet snout.

Eren was a mess. An entirely mess. His hair was all messy, sticking up in all directions, he had saliva running over his chin and not a single breath in his lungs.

A short visual contact and Eren was coming all over again, his voice high and broken in a desperate moan, head thrown back in white hot bliss.

And now he was wet as _fuck_.  Cum, slick and wolf’s saliva making him s _o wet, so frenzied, so fucking_ _empty_ _!_

Levi didn’t wait a single second to begin lapping his omega’s belly, tasting all the cum and slick, savoring the flavor which was a thousand times better when tasted in a canines' tongue. His taste buds taking everything of the wonderful and addicting sweet slick of his little mate.

Eren was  _fucking delicious_.

“P-please turn a human again...” Eren asked, all weak for his man.

Eren felt dizzy when suddenly a hot older man was above him, all naked. What before was a wolf’s back, was Levi’s back and Eren just tightened his hold, eyes glimmering when he mapped the Alpha’s abs and the thin layer of black hairs leading to a big and angry cock, almost red with blood.

The brunet purred for his mate, wanting nothing more than be hold and protected. Levi happily comply, positioning his cock in the slippery, soaked ass of his boy. Slowly, he begins to put it all in, closing his eyes and cursing about how fucking tight was Eren after all the dirty things they did.

The omega writhe with pleasure for being outstretched, making little cute noises and howling when the older bottomed out. His dick was dripping pre-cum, all glistened and throbbing hard.

_“F-fuck! S-shit, so_ _fu_ _-fucking big!!"_ He cried out and Levi only smirked, kissing his boy with passion before moving slowly. “Oh God, oh  _fu_ _-fuck_...Lev-vi I c-can't...” He sobbed, closing his eyes and trying to breath when his Alphas was ruining him.

“It’s a Wolf’s dick,  _mon_ _trésor_.” Levi licked the tears starting to wet the boy’s’ cheek, trying to shush him in French. Eren just loved when Levi called him cute names in French, and he feels his hearts warming. “But you can take it, love, take everything like the good boy you’re are.”

Eren yelped when his prostate has hit with force and a murmured  _“oh_ _shit”_ escaped when he didn’t think he could speak anymore.

“When I'm done with you, you won’t be able to walk, slut.” Slamming hard on him, Eren just keened when Levi pick a fast and hard pace. The Alpha was completely out of himself, too focused on being inside that perfect heat, his omega squirmed perfectly around his cock.

“That’s so good, love, such a gorgeous omega, huh?” Trying to open mouth kiss his husband, Levi take the moment to untied Eren's wrists, kissing both of them before letting go. Eren didn’t lose a single second and wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck, pulling him close for balance.

_“_ _Gonna_ _make you so round and full with my cum.”_ Levi grunted, kissing Eren puffy eyes and hissing when Eren’s hole was sucking his cock deep. “ _All warm taking Daddy’s pups, huh? What do you think, mon prince?_ ”

“Y-yeah! Ple-pleaseh...hmmm!” Eren nodded shyly, clutching on his mate when he feels his end approaching ruthless.

The Alpha couldn’t keep this anymore. He was done. So  _fucking_ done. He wanted to break his omega to pieces and love every little one. He wanted to cage him and fuck him day and night and scent mark him all the  _fucking time!_

He was done with it. Eren was Levi’s. His treasure, his prince, his everything.

_“Mine!”_ Holding his mate close, Levi growled against Eren’s neck, while fucking him hard on an erratic pace, making his boy choke for air. “Everything is mine! Your precious eyes, your slippery cunt, all the pups you’re going to have. Just  _mine, understood_ _?_ ”

“U-ugh, y-yeah!” Eren almost dried blood from his lip, feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of the sex.

“What?”

“Yes, Daddy!” He almost screamed, his erection feeling ready to explode. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his Alpha’s hips bottoming out with full force, fucking the living light out of him.

Levi’s pace grows more irregular after he heard his baby boy crying out for him and the raven haired was almost there. All he needed was that delicious tight heat suck him deep, take all his seed, his inner Alpha Lupus howling with the idea of breeding his mate.

“Good boy, Eren. Now you can come one more time for Daddy.” He praised before adding a slight hint of Alpha’s tone and ordering “Come. Now.”

Eren was sure he would not be able to walk the next day. He was a crying wreck when his third orgasm hit him, leaving him without force, only a boneless human in his Alpha’s hold. He was overstrung, purring weakly when he felt Levi knot him and paint his inners muscles with so much cum, holy shit! He could feel himself warming up, his belly growing a little when Levi growl and bite hard in their bonding mark.

The brunet had no force or voice to scream when the almost dry fourth orgasm came, creaming his tummy even more. He just clenches to Levi, letting a soundless moan while he blanks out, blaming his greedy husband for taking so hard on him.

The next thing Eren remembers is being cuddle by a lovely Alpha who takes aftercare real seriously. Levi was still deep on him, both locked together on the knot and he was still cumming, filling Eren up as promised. But the omega felt warm and protected by the one he loved. 

“Je t’aime, ma belle. You’re so perfect, so stunnning, I’m never letting you go.” Eren hummed, and didn’t even bother to try to open his eyes, searching blindly for his Alpha’s hand.

“Merci, mon loup. Je t’aime aussi.” He tried, probably in a poor accent, but he couldn’t care less. He was happy and by the way Levi was the one who never wanted to teach him French properly. The bastard says it’s better hear sweet nothing when you didn’t know the meaning.

Eren thinks it’s bullshit. Maybe Levi is only cursing him.

But all the thoughts leave Eren when his mate covered them both with a warm blanket, almost like a nest. So he drifted out minutes later hearing how much he was perfect, how much Levi loves him, how much Levi was a lucky bastard for having the world’s best omega. His omega, his whole world, his own hope.

Eren fell asleep with theirs hands interlaced, wedding ring showing how much they love each other.


End file.
